Archon (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Archon SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Archon SC2 Rend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Protoss |faction= Daelaam Tal'darim |campname= |baseunit= |role=Powerful psionic attacker |useguns=Psionic shockwave |usearmor= |energy=200 (50 init.) (Co-op Artanis) |engyregen=0.5625 (Co-op Artanis) 0.8156 (at Artanis full Energy Regeneration Mastery) (Co-op) |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Massive *Psionic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=4 |campcost= |time=9 12 (Co-op Missions) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=2 , 2 , or a combination thereof |req= |hotkey=R |speed=3.94 2.81 (Co-op Missions) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1 |shield=350 |shieldregen=2 |hp=10 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Psionic shockwave |gun1strength=25 (+10 vs biological) (1 radius) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.25 1.75 (Co-op Missions) |gun1range=3 |gun1upgrd=+3/+1 vs biological |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=1600 |makescore=0 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Archons can be formed by merging any combination of two and/or . Game Unit Against mass air units such as the , the archon remains one of the best counters alongside the high templar's psionic storm. Archons are strong against and s and void rays, and weak against thors, immortals, and s. Archons in the campaign and co-op missions can only be created by merging high Templar and not dark Templars. Versus Archons have no special abilities or energy meter. They also have no type besides "psionic" and "massive", which means that no unit deals extra damage to them with basic attacks. ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Artanis is able to merge his high templar into archons in Co-op Missions. Once Artanis reaches Level 7, his archons are upgraded into high archons, which retain their high templar abilities and gain an energy bar to use them. Researching an ability for Artanis's high templar automatically researches it for archons as well. ;Upgrades and Abilities Development Archons were in the StarCraft II game engine as early as 2006. They were much bigger than their final forms in this build, and were formed by merging three templars together.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 The twilight archon existed in early builds. Later on the unit was replaced by the standard archon.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18.Zero. 2009-04-04. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. During development, the archon underwent a number of visual revisions. Its armor design was one such example, as it had to stand out from the energy effects. The legs2010, SC2: Archon. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 and high collar were also removed, in order to give the archon a more fantastical look when compared to normal protoss.2013, Archon Model. DeviantArt, accessed on 2013-03-12 Notes In the Legacy of the Void single-player campaign, the Tal'darim archon uses the same model as the dark archon. Gallery File:Archon SC2-WoL Game3.jpg|Zhakul Guardians and Tal'darim model (Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm campaigns) File:DarkArchon SC2 Rend.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged archon File:Archon SC2-WoL Portrait.jpg|Tal'darim and Forged archon portrait File:PurifierArchon SC2SkinImage.jpg|Purifier archon File:Archon SC2-LotV Portrait2.jpg|Purifier archon portrait File:GoldenArchon Skin Game1.jpg|Golden Age archon File:Archon SC2-LotV Portrait3.jpg|Golden Age archon portrait File:IhanriiArchon SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii archon File:IhanriiArchonPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Ihan-rii archon portrait References